


Hey we should kiss

by flightclub



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, confused gay boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightclub/pseuds/flightclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We could kiss?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey we should kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fic so im kinda nervous and it's not that great! I hope you all enjoy it anyway and constructive feedback is much welcomed! That is all :)

It was dark, sometime in the early hours of the morning, and both boys were still awake. It was silent. Not the usual comfortable silence of the two just enjoying eachothers company, but the sort of silence where it was clear that both were awake, thinking too much, and couldn't sleep. Every now and then, the silence would be broken with the rustle of sheets from an over tired boy, almost man, who lay restless, unable to close his eyes despite how much they ached from sleep deprivation. Bambam thought he could hear the clink of the dorms bathroom light, and considered briefly walking out into the corridor to find said member and chat until he got tired. But there was a chance that it was Jaebum, and the Thai boy wasn't really up for a flick to the forehead and stern scolding of "Why aren't you asleep?!" Moments later he heard the light again and the sound of footsteps padding along the floor could be heard until a door creaked shut and the dorm was once again enveloped in silence. 

"Bambam? You awake?" Said boy jolted at the sudden sound of a harsh, yet gentle whisper cutting through the previous lack of noise. And Yugyeom already knew the answer, he just needed an excuse to start a conversation.

"I am, yeah."

"I'm sorry about earlier. Like really sorry." Bambam grimaced, he knew exactly what his friend was talking about. And at first it really hadn't bothered him, but small naggings always grow once you're alone at the mercy of the night.

"Hm? Its fine I guess." He replied, trying his best to sound nonchalent.

"But its not fine hyung. I made fun of you, and continued just because the others were even though I knew it was making you uncomfortable." Yugyeom sounded sincere and gentle and the older boy would be lying if he said his heart didn't warm a little at the apology. ~~~

Earlier on the seven bandmates had been sat around the tv bored out of their minds, when jackson had decided to play truth or dare. It was harmless at first, and everyone enjoyed themselves, taking part in silly little dares such as "upload an ugly selca to SNS" and truths along the lines of "Which hyung would you date if you were female.". But when BamBam was asked about his first kiss and he froze, the atmosphere became a lot less enjoyable, to him anyway. He didn't realise it was such a big deal, he was only 17, still young and in his teens. Yes he sometimes grew miserable over his lack of any relationship, but was it really that important?

"U-um actually. I've never kissed anyone -or been in a relationship." He admitted quietly, and instantly regretted it when the entire team but out laughing.

"Aw our innocent little Bambamie! So cute!"

"I bet he's never even hugged a girl!" 

The comments were merely meant to be jokes, the teen knew that, but he couldnt help but feel hurt. His pride and confidence seemed to completely disappear and were replaced by the longing thought of wishing that for once he wasn't the 'cute one', and that he could just fit in with the others.

~~~ "Really, I'm not mad at you. I'm more embarrassed than upset right now. Just come here." Bambam peeled back his duvent and Yugyeom instantly lept off his own bed and instead lay in the inviting warmth of his best friends bed, curling into the slightly older one despite being bigger than him. Bambam let out a content sigh and placed one hand into the other boys hair, gently brushing through it wish his fingers.

They lay like that for a while, quietly enjoying eachothers company, and it was nice and brought back memories of their trainee days where they would end up sharing a bed almost every night. Yugyeom buried his head into the crook of Bambams neck, his breath tickling against his skin as he tried to mumble something that went unheard.

"Sorry, what was that Yugyeom-ah?"

 

Yugyeom lifted his head slightly, "I've never kissed a girl either." he mumbled again before sinking his head back down out of embarassment. Bambam felt anger for a split second, for after all Yugyeom had taken part in the teasing ealier on, but it left quickly and he instead giggled quietly.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one then!" Yugyeom joined in with the giggling before falling uncharacteristically quiet and pushing himself up off his best friend to sit up on the matress. Bambam quickly followed suit and gazed at the other boy both curiously and slightly worried.

"Gyeommie? Whats wrong?" He asked as the other sat head bowed and seemingly taking a deep interest in a loose thread on his pajama shorts.

"It's just, um, I don't know how to say this. I- Ah I'm nervous!" Yugyeom buried his hands into his face and Bambam giggled once more.

"Gyeommie you can tell me! We're best friends remember?" 

Yugyeom lifted his head and looked his friend in the eye before falling shy and casting his attention back to the loose thread. 

"It's just um- I- I don't even really like girls I think. I think I prefer boys.- but I don't know I've never kissed a boy before either.." The boy raised his knees and buried his face into his arms as Bambam just continued to gaze at him, only slowly taking in the information.

"Oh." Was all that escaped his lips before he realised how bad that could sound and quickly added "I really don't mind! You shouldn't worry you're still my best friend no matter who you like. I dont see you any differently so stop looking so nervous!" There. that should do it.

Yugyeom looked up and finally met his friends eyes as a sign of relief washed through his face.

"Really? Ah! You're the first person I've ever told, thank you for letting me trust you." He let himself be pulled down back onto the bed and they lay again for a few moments, Yugyeom almost finally difting off to sleep before Bambam interrupted.

"We could kiss?" He asked tentatively knowing that he for sure was overstepping the boundaries, even for best friends. 

It was Yugyeoms turn to be surprised now. Admittedly, he had thought of kissing his friend on multiple occasions, but actually being given the chance was something different altogether. His heart started to flutter in his chest and he choked on his reply before attempting again.

"Um- Yeah, we could?" The two continued to gaze into eachothers eyes for a few moments, each seemingly trying to spot any discomfort in the other's expression. Bambam just smiled softly and pulled them both up so they were sat cross-legged opposite eachother.

"Ok, and this doesn't have to mean anything right? Just two friends who haven't had their first kiss recieving it from eachother." He rambled quickly growing flustered and almost regretting suggesting anything in the first place.

"Right." Yugyeom replied suddenly going shy and feeling his face heat up.

"Right. Ok. I'm going to kiss you now." 

Before Yugyeom could even reply, Bambam was shifting himself further forwards, hovering over the others lap and both hands resting on broad shoulders as he looked down, still smiling sweetly. Yugyeom slowly placed his hands on Bambams waist, his hands shaking slightly from the nerves. Their faces inched closer and closer until their noses bumped and Bambam stopped, looking at his friend expectantly, searching for some sort of confirmation that this was really ok.

Yugyeom nodded, a stupid idea considering how close they were and he just ended up head-butting Bambam, who tried to stifle a laugh before fluttering his eyes shut and closung the gap between their lips. The youngest closed his eyes too, and heat spread throughout his body as soon as he felt the chapped, yet soft lips on his own. The kiss was awkward, neither of them really knowing what to do as they clashed teeth everytime their lips slowly moved, but it was sweet. It was a barely there brush of mouths yet fireworks were still set off in Yugyeoms head as he kissed his best friend.

It over almost as quickly as it started and once Bambam pulled away and shuffled backwards so as not to invade the other's space, Yugyeom noticed a small pink tint to his cheeks. Cute. 

Yugyeom raised a thumb to his lips and rubbed along, almost feeling a leftover trace of Bambams lips, and just as he was about to speak up he was beat to it.

"I think I prefer kissing boys too. We should try that again sometime."


End file.
